


Three Guys Stranded

by Between2Dimensions



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Avengers Family, Desert, Funny, Hulk Needs a Hug, Hulk Smash (Marvel), Hulk complains, Other, Swimming, Thor Needs a Hug (Marvel), Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between2Dimensions/pseuds/Between2Dimensions
Summary: Hulk, Thor, and Tony are stranded after a plane wreck. Leaveing the trio stranded in the desert.Thor and Tony must indure Hulks complaining.
Kudos: 11





	Three Guys Stranded

The desart sun scorched on their backs. Tony Stark, Hulk, and Thor had been wandering for days in the desart. 

"NO SAND! HATE THE SAND!" Hulk growled kicking sand up as he walked. 

"Hey buddy. We all hate this but keep your sand to yourself." Tony snapped. 

"NO, NO HULKS SAND, STARKS SAND!" Hulk yelled angerly.

"We can argue later about who owns the sand." Thor stated.

"HULK THIRSTY." 

"Yah, well you know, what were all thirsty!" Tony snapped.

Then after what seemed like hours they came upon water. 

Hulk ran to it and jumped in it.

*SPLASH*

"Hulk what are you doing!" Thor yelled to his friend in the small oases of water. 

"HULK SWIM." he said stroking the water.

"Uhhh. Ok, no. I am not drinking after him. It's bad enought drinking after him when he ISN'T sweaty." Tony growled.

"I'm doing to die of dehydration. What a death for a god." Thor sighed grimly.

"Well if you drink that your going to die anyway." Stated Tony pointing at the water. 

Hulk made a face at them. 

"BABY." 

"What did you call me!" Stark growled.

"STARK BABY!" 

"Ok, I'm not the child here you are." Stark snapped.

"SMASH STARK. SMASH STARK SAND." 

"What makes you think that this is my sand?" Stark said annoyed.

"Well good thing the rescue team found us!" Thor said pointing upward. A rescue chopper flew in for landing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. I know its short but it was just a funny thing that popped into my head.  
> Loki fanfic coming soon.  
> Thanks for reading marvel lovers.  
> -Between2Dimensions


End file.
